Safe and Sound
by Octobercries55
Summary: This is a Jacob Black / OC love story. Since Quizilla decided to be complicated its going on here. Oh and Jacob doesn't imprint on Nessie. Don't know how many chapters this'll be.


Chapter 1: Extraordinary

Walking on the side of the road, I folded my arms across my chest shaking from the ferocious rain fall. My body is wracked with sickeningly cold rain that soaks through my clothes( aria/set?id=64008010&lid=2065374). A car speeds by splashing me. Grumbling to myself I kept walking my fingers turning blue. Another car passed me but slowed to a stop on the shoulder of the road. A man about 6'3 got out of the car. He lifted his hand motioning for me to come towards him. I, cautiously, did.

"Do you need a ride miss," he asked. Nervously, I nodded walking toward the passenger side of his car. He was before me quickly opening the door. After a driving for about seven minutes he glanced at me.

"Are you cold," he asked.

"I'm fine," I mumbled shyly in spite of myself. I could feel his burning gaze on me but he said nothing. My tummy growled loudly causing me to blush. He quickly turned the car into a restaurant parking lot.

"Oh no it's okay," I stuttered biting my lip. The passenger side opened.

"You must be hungry come on," a dazzling white smile came to his face as he held a hand out for me to take. He helped me out of the car as my shaking had grips his cold one.

Inside the diner we sat in a corner booth. I nibbled on a fry looking up at the man through my bangs. A pause of silence went by before I decided to speak.

"Why?"

He looked at me curiously, "Why what?"

"Why…why would you help someone you don't know," I asked staring down at my plate. He paused bringing his hand to play with the straw in the glass of water that he never touched, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't even know me, do you want something from me?" After a few minutes he spoke, "Jasper."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Jasper Hale and you are?" Looking at him I noticed his gold eyes and the faint scars on his face and hands.

"Aria," I whispered looking into his eyes, "You…you're a vampire aren't you?"

"How do you know that," his eyes twinkled with amusement as he waited for me to explain.

"Your skin has scars on it but judging from how the waitress reacted she can't see them. You also have a southern twang when you speak but not many people notice it. The way you sit and stand as if someone of power. A soldier, perhaps a general," I stated looking out the window. Once again I could feel his gaze upon me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. The rest of the time was silent as I finished eating. The waitress came over with the check and he quickly paid also leaving a tip. When we got back into the car he put the key in the ignition but didn't start it.

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered looking down at my hands. Ignoring me he asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," I sighed," But I'll find somewhere, like a hotel or something."

Shaking his head he started up the car," You'll stay with my family and I."

We arrived at this gorgeous white house that was in the middle of the forest. The front door opened and a pixie like girl came out as Jasper opened the passenger side door. Wrapping my arms around myself I was hit full force with the outside winds causing my body to shake again. My hair was plastered to my face and water was dripping from it. A hand gently pushed me forward. The girl smiled hugging me tightly, "She smells phenomenal Jaz." I blushed thanking her quietly. Stepping into the house a group of people were lined up waiting for me or rather us. A blonde haired man stepped forward smiling," Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." She smiled her eyes sparkling giving her this motherly aura.

"My sons Emmett," he was a tall burly man with short dark brown hair and a childish grin on his face, "and this is my son Edward." Edward wasn't as tall as Emmett but taller than Jasper. Carlisle gestured to the last member of his family, a golden haired girl with stunning beauty, "Last but not least Rosalie."

"I'm A-aria," I stutter through my chattering teeth.

"Let me get you a towel," Esme said sitting me down on one the leather chairs in what I'm guessing is the living room. Within seconds she had a towel in front of my face which I graciously accepted it, rubbing my head and arms. Taking off my boots I started to rub my blue, almost purple, toes. I realized how silent it was so I looked up only to meet the gaze of seven curious eyes.

"Yes," I asked going back to drying myself.

"Do you have a change of clothes you'll catch cold in those," Carlisle said looking at me with fatherly eyes. I shook my head knowing that all my clothes were wet. Though it's not like I had many pair just another pair of pants and shirt. I didn't have much time to pack stuff.

Rosalie took my hand and upstairs to what I'm guessing is her room. She sat me on her bed and disappeared into her closet looking for something. Before I know it I was blinded by and outfit.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom and I think these clothes will fit you we seem to be about the same size," she said smiling sweetly at me. Blushing I nodded going through the unopened door next to her closet. The feeling of the warm water from the shower felt wonderful and released some of the tension in my muscles. I grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair. As I was washing my body I realized how filthy I truly was and bit my lip.

"_What had I looked like to them_," I thought. After I finished I saw a pair of bra and panties sitting on the sink with a note.

**_Thought you might need this_**

**_-Rosalie_**

**_ after_shower_outfit/set?id=64111312&lid=2065374#stream_box_**

The warm feeling rushed to my cheeks again as I slipped them on along with the clothes Rosalie let me borrow. When I got out of the bathroom I also saw a pair of flats sitting on the floor I'm guessing for me also. My hair dried quickly and I ran my fingers through it to straighten it. I walked down the stairs quietly catching part of their conversation.

"Why did you tell her Jasper," Edward's angry voice hissed.

"I didn't," Jasper replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh," he snorts," So I suppose she figured it out on her on." Stepping into view I interrupted, "I did." They all turned to look at me. "Jasper didn't have to tell me anything I knew what he was."

"And exactly how, pray tell, did you do this?"

"The scars on his hands and face, he didn't eat or drink anything the whole time we were at the restaurant. I could tell by the way that he presents himself is someone of power. H-"

"He's a vampire of course he is powerful," he cut me off. I rolled my eyes, "Not just because he's a vampire. Observe the way he stands, like someone of military stature; perhaps a General or higher ranking officer. But the question is when and where did he serve? And from the southern drawl of his words and that he's a vampire I can conclude that he was a soldier in the Civil War; being as that was the last major war involving the south." The room was dead silent for a while and I began to get nervous. I felt like a freak and bit my lip chewing on it. Carlisle was the first to speak and his face broke out into a smile, "Remarkable."

"That was truly amazing," Esme said putting her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Jasper cracked a smile as Edward fumed.

I had officially been staying with the Cullen's for three days and while everyone was hunting I left, making sure to lock the door behind me. I, for an hour, walked until I made it to an auditorium. Looking at the stage a soft smile came to my face. I wanted, NO needed to do what I loved to do; sing. Since I didn't see anyone around I got on stage and noticed a guitar that was sitting just off stage. After getting it I sat on a stool that I had pulled from off stage too. I cleared my throat and started to strum a tune.

I remember tears streamin' down your face

When I said I'll never let you,

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me alone,

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...

(Chorus)

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you know

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

I stopped singing only to be startled by someone clapping.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I had to see who the person behind that amazing voice was," said a mild aged man who stepped onto the stage. Getting up quickly I set the guitar down.

"I didn't mean to trespass I'll leave." I walked pass him he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Can you dance," he asked a gleam coming to his eyes. I nodded. "Great come back tomorrow at 11 sharp okay?"

"Okay," I squeaked out passing him. By nightfall I had called a relative of mine and ended up staying with them. My uncle lived in La Push and had a house next to a couple who had people coming in and out of their house. I was the closest with him out of all of my relatives and he was like a second father to me. His name was Atticus Green. His wife had died many years ago from being shot while being mugged. He never remarried because he couldn't picture himself with anyone else. I didn't look like him because he was my mother's fraternal twin. He told me that he would sign me up for school on Monday, though school didn't start for another three weeks.


End file.
